Love is Weakness
by Oshawott Ninja
Summary: Everyone shares the same weakness. But the people in Ninjago didn't see the weakness yet. Now, a new threat arises when creatures discover that one weakness. And they use that weakness on Jay and Nya. I know summary isn't that good. Story's better than summary.
1. Sensei's Vision

**This is a new story about Jay and Nya, I hope this is as good as the other one.**

(Jay's p.o.v.)

Today Nya and I are going to go to the park today. Even though the final battle is over, we barley get to spend time with each other. At least the time that we do spend together is with no interruptions like snake mutations or fake evil twins. I hope this goes out better than our past two dates did.

(Unknown's p.o.v.)

I hear those ninja have defeated the overlord. Now they think they're number one because of that! Yeah, they have defeated the evilest and cruelest person known to Ninjago history. They don't even know who or what we are. After all these years, hidden from the surface world, we are ready to come out. After all of our lives in hiding, we found the one common thing all humans share. We found the one weakness that they all share.

For even Garmadon has this as a weakness before he turned good.

Love.

(Sensei Wu's p.o.v.)

_In the Spirit Smoke_

_There is an army of creatures never seen in all my days. Every couple I see is being ripped apart. The one couple that I notice is the one my student is in. I see the creatures, at least one hundred surrounding Nya and one hundred surrounding Jay. Somehow they manage to stay alive. Then, Jay gets knocked out as well as Nya a few seconds later. Instantly, they're at some palace. Nya was in chains next to their leader as Jay has been taken out of his prison cell. As Jay was brought to the leader, the leader instantly grabbed Nya and started to choke her. I can hear Jay yelling to let her free, to take him instead. Then, to torment Jay, the leader stabbed Nya in the heart with his sword. The creatures then left and let Jay free and then he ran to Nya. Nya told Jay that she will love him for eternity with her dying breath, then she was gone. To end my horrible vision, Jay screamed out and he broke down into tears._

I then say,"The spirit smoke has never been wrong before. I'm so sorry, Jay._" _

**So what ya think for the first chapter, tell me what you think!**


	2. Daters and Heartbreakers

(Jay's p.o.v)

I made sure that today Nya and I went on a date today. I heard that it'll snow today and that's what I'll get. I made sure we had everything. I just fell something will happen, but not like the Fangpyre bite or the evil me. No, it's something different. Something that's going to change my life in the worst way.

(Nya's p.o.v.)

For once Jay and I will have a regular date. It took forever, but we did it. Now that everything's back to normal for once we can finally go out. He said we HAD to have it today. Hopefully everything will be perfect, but I fell it will be horrible-but not like the past two. But this feeling about today's date, it's going to be a million times worse.

(Unknown's p.o.v.)

Luckily I sent one of my scouts, Tora, to gather information on the surface people.

"Master Azulon, I have gathered information on the two you seek to destroy," Tora said.

"Good. Tell me what you heard about those two." I said

"I heard them saying they're going on a date in the park today. If we're lucky, then we'll be able to execute them." Tora told me

"Tora, not _them _it's one. If we only execute one, the other will be broken and completely destroyed. Their love is irregular. It's stronger than any others." I reply

"Yes master. I will send the squad to the area we will destroy the girl at. It will be quite a show to see how the boy to reacts once we do away with her." Tora said

"Good. Good. This better work out." I tell him.

"It will." He said then left to get my assassin squad.

(Jay's p.o.v.)

"Nya are you read?'' I asked.

"Yeah" She replied and came out. I took her hand and we walked to the park, but before we got out the door, sensei was there with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Sensei?" I ask

"N-nothing." He said. I know there is he just won't tell

"Ok then, well Nya and I better be on our way," I told him. Then he became all superstitious.

"Wait you two are going out. Together, just the two of you. In the city?" He asked

"Yeah. Is there problem?" Nya asked

"Well its cold out you two should stay here where nothing can go wrong."He told us.

I think sensei's beginning to lose his marbles.

"Don't worry we have coats. We'll be fine. Well bye!" I said as Nya and I rushed out the door.

I wonder what was up with that.

(Sensei Wu's p.o.v.)

I sigh to myself. This could go horribly wrong.

"You couldn't stop them could you, brother? Garmadon steps out.

"Today might be the day where Jay and Nya die." I tell him.

"Hey, by any chance do you recall what the creatures looked like?"He asked

"They had grey skin, pitch black eyes, and looked human."I told him

"I know that description anywhere!" They're the Lonels!" he said to me

"But where? I've never seen them before." I reply to him

"Well two months after you were born, I was three but I remember it very well. They came. Father told me to run as far as I can with you. But I really hide in the trees with you so I saw everything. They said mom and dad were the two strongest lovers and they didn't want anyone to be in love. So, to break them apart, they killed mom. They always prefer the male to suffer by doing away with the female." Garmadon told me.

"Then in my vision..Jay and Nya are the strongest lovers! That's why they want to kill Nya." I tell him.

(Jay's p.o.v.)

It was a great walk. Having Nya alone with just me was the best thing that could ever happen to me. To make it even better she loved the snow. After many ,many delightful hours with her she asked if we can get hot chocolate. I say sure, but then we got to the traffic light.

"Ok now." I say, but she got ahead of me then-

(Tora's p.o.v.)

I see them on the side walk about to cross. Luckily, when the stop sign turned red, Nya got a head of Jay. Perfect timing. I'll kill the girl now.

(Jay's p.o.v.)

I look where Nya was. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"NYA, LOOK OUT!" I called out to her. When she saw the car aiming for her, she froze.

**OH GOODNESS! Will Nya die? Will it be Heat Haze Days all over again? Stay tuned; don't forget to R&R plz! **


	3. Secrets

(Jay's p.o.v.)

"Nya! Look out! The car's not stopping. Nya froze. She too terrified. And so am I. Then I think to myself, _"Push her out of the way! Save her!" _I know what I have to do. Well, this might be good bye then.

I run onto the street. Push Nya out of the way. Once she's out of the way she says"Jay run!". I know she's just as terrified as I am by the tone in her voice. I was just about to accept my fate as road kill, but then I think,"_Jay there's enough time! Unfreeze yourself and go to her. You can't die on her now!" _Once I hear that voice, I listen. What would Nya think if I died? For Nyas' sake.

"Jay run! Quick!" I heard her voice; I change into NRG mode and get out of the way. I quickly run over to her once I'm out of the way. I look back to see if the car's still there. Nope. Not at all. I just made it by a split second.

"Jay I'm so sorry!" Nya said as she started crying.

"Nya it's not your fault. It was the man driving." I tell her to comfort her.

"It's ok, it's ok. Let's go home now." I said as we left for the Bounty.

* * *

_A little later on the Bounty._

When Nya and I get to the Bounty, Sensei was asking all these questions.

"What happened? Did new enemies come? Were you two attacked?" Sensei asked.

"Jay c-can you answer this. I-I'm gonna lay down for a while." She said and then left.

I was kinda glad she went to her room. I'm still terrified. Who knows how much worse she's feeling now.

"Sensei, someone almost ran Nya over. That's what happened" I tell him.

Then he murmured," I should have seen this coming… I knew I should have done something else."

"Uh, sensei you didn't know this until I told you." I replied to him.

"No Jay. Remember why I was all superstitious when you two were leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well that's because in my spirit smoke I saw you and Nya being attacked." He told me.

"But why didn't you tell us?" I questioned him.

"I didn't want you to freak out." He said.

"Ok." I say.

Then I go into my room too.

* * *

(Garmadon' p.o.v.)

"Why didn't you tell him the whole story?" I asked my brother

"It's for the best. He'll have to accept the truth once it happens." He said to me.

"You're right. When that unfortunate day comes, he can't do any more or any less about it." I said to him.

I then tell him," This has to be a secret."

My brother agreed with me.

Wu then told me," I wish the spirit smoke can change.''

* * *

(Tora's p.o.v.)

"Master, I'm sorry to say I have failed. But I will kill her." I said to my master.

"Oh, my apprentice Tora, it's alright. I actually didn't want you to succeed." He tells me.

"But master you wanted her dead as soon as possible?" I tell him.

"That was before my new idea came to me." He said.

"But what new idea? You must tell me." I request of him.

"Well we fail at a few more times at killing her. The more attacks we attempt, the more Jay will want her and want her with him. After many attempts, we go under cover. Once a little bit of time has passed and they think we're gone, we'll unleash our invasion. Then we take her and kill her in front of her lover, prove that he can't keep her, and it will be twice the suffering and he will be broken. Even more broken then our first plan" Master Azulon tells.

"Master, that plan is...absolutely genius!" I tell him.

"Isn't it, my apprentice? Now don't tell anyone this is our little secret. If anyone finds out, it could be a big mistake" He told me.

The last thing he said to me before I left was, "Their love must be destroyed before we are."

**So now that the plan is known to you now, what do you think will happen? Will Azulon and Tora succeed in doing away with Nya? What other assassination attempts will they try? What will Kai do when he finds out! Find out next time on Love is Weakness! R&R!**


	4. Boarding the Bounty

(Nya's p.o.v.)

Everything's starting to get weird now. It's like a sign that something bad is gonna happen, First it was Sensei Wu acting all weird, and then Jay and I almost get hit by a car. But the weirdest part was before Jay came to save me, I saw something flash before my eyes, and it wasn't my life. It was something in the future that I haven't seen before. I can't explain it, but there were grey people like things never seen before destroying people's hearts. Maybe I'm just overeating.

I come down from my room and the first thing I here is Kai yelling.

"THIS GUY ALMOST HIT NYA AND YOU LET HIM GO!" I have a feeling Kai is about to give it to Jay.

"Dude, calm down, I was just making sure Nya was alright." Jay said with fear in his eyes.

Luckily, Kai calmed down.

"The one thing we should be concerned about is that it never happens again." I say to them.

They all shut up after that.

"Maybe it's best if we put this behind us and get some rest. We all had an exciting day."Misako suggested.

She was right of course, so we all get settled in our beds. But before I fell asleep, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I answer. It was Jay.

"Nya, are you OK I thought I heard something?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I reply.

"Ok" He tells me.

"Something's wrong. Tell me." I ask him.

"Fine, it's just after the accident earlier today Im just worried." He said.

"Jay, I appreciate that you care for me but I'm not vulnerable." I say to him.

"I know, I know, it's just I don't want to see you die." He told me.

"You won't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere." I tell.

"Well, if you need anything just ask. Good night." He said as he hugged me and went to his room.

Once he leaves, I'm out cold.

* * *

(Tora's p.o.v.)

Master, I have assembled my assassin team. Kunyo, Talia, Kaya, and I will sneak upon the Bounty and try an attempt.

"Good. And remember out little secret Tora." Master Azulon told me.

"Of course. My team is made of the best people I know and I shall never tell them. I am faithful to you." I tell him.

"I know Tora. Now, go and make sure everything goes according to our secret." He says.

"Yes. No killing. Not yet." He reply to him. Then I left.

* * *

_About an hour later…._

My team has boarded the Bounty.

I tell my team," Remember, not a trace, we will surround Nya so she can't get away."

They all reply, "Understood."

Then, we sneak inside the hallway where Nya is sleeping.

**Oooh, what are they gonna do?Find out in the next chapter. I'm not sure about this chapter but I'll let you decide.R&R plz!**


	5. Knives in Blood

**Last chapter, I don't think it was one of the best. But this one should make up for that. I would usually to tell you this at the bottom, but then it would ruin the moment, but R&R!**

(Tora's p.o.v.)

This mission is the easiest one yet. There's just one hard part, and that's getting past the ninja's room. I tell my team to watch it, for they don't know who the ninja are. Luckily, we did it. I know I'm overreacting, but I can't fail my master another time. I heard the last apprentice he had failed twice and nobody knows what happened to him. That's how he became leader. No mercy. No regrets.

"Tora, I think this is her room." Kunyo tells me.

"Yes. You all know the plan, right?" I ask them.

Talia tells me," Actually, you never told us the plan."

"Ya you said it was too big of a secret, you had to tell us only once we get there."Kaya said.

"No offence, but that's not a very good plan."Kunyo says.

"Alright! We sneak up on Nya and-"I said before Talia cut me off.

"Oh never mind I got the plan in my back pack. Ok now we know what the plan is." Talia says to me.

These guys are really annoying at times. Good thing they make good assassins.

"Ok, now we're ready right?" I ask.

"Yep." They reply.

We go into her room, weapons in our hands; this is going to be exciting. We are ready for the kill.

(Nya's p.o.v.)

I was sleeping, until I feel something. Pain.

I wake up screaming to see my abdomen bleeding badly and four people with knives in their hands. And those knives were covered in blood.

(Jay's p.o.v.)

I wake up to here Nya screaming. Kai and I both look to each other and rush into her room. When we get there, we see four people surrounding Nya with bloody knives in their hands.

I hear one of them say," I told you we should have stabbed her in the heart!" Then they start running. They push us aside and run off. Kai went after them, I know he was ticked. I would go after them myself, but I knew Nya needed me now.

"Nya!" I yell to her.

When I get to her side she's alright bleeding very heavily. Blood was everywhere.

"Jay I need to tell you something." Her voice is quiet and trembling.

"Nya hold on. Zane and Cole are already calling 911 for an ambulance."I tell her.

"Jay I…I…I…"

That was the last thing she said before she passed out.


	6. 50

**Ok so where did we leave off? Oh ya Nya just got stabbed. Well, now you get to see what happens next.**

(Jay's p.o.v.)

I pick up Nya bridal style and carry her down the stairs into the ambulance. Even though it's only been 5 minutes, Nya is at death's door. I'm doing my best to stay calm, but when Kai and I got into the ambulance he had to give me a paper bag. Once we get to the hospital and rush Nya into a hospital room, then Kai asked me something.

"Do you think Nya's going to make it?" he asked.

I didn't reply, I don't even know if she's going to make it myself.

"Hey, did they confirm if Nya will be ok?" Cole and Zane had just walked in.

"Not yet. Jay's not talking any more either." Kai responded.

I then got out of my chair and left. I have to be alone.

(Cole's p.o.v.)

"Wow. Jay is really upset." I tell Kai and Zane.

"He's even more upset than I am." Kai said.

"Do you think we should go get him?" I ask.

"It's best if we leave Jay alone for right now. He is very unstable right now." Zane told us.

"Yeah, I remember the last time Jay got unstable." I said.

"But on to more important matters, these people?" Kai questioned.

"They must be a new enemy." Zane tells.

"You don't say." I sarcastically said to Zane.

"But, I have to ask one question, why would they attack Nya? Wouldn't they try to attack one of us?" I asked.

"Maybe it was a warning. Remember when one of them said they should have got her in the heart?" Kai answered my question.

"Kai is right. We need to track them down. Like every other opponent we faced." Zane said.

"As much as I don't like the thought of a new threat, I can't wait to start kicking some tail again." I said.

We all started to feel better until one of the nurses walked out.

The nurse with skin that was kinda grey asked, "Excuse me, are you three with Nya?"

We all replied yes.

"Well, when she got stabbed, the knife went very deep into her. Even though we have stopped the bleeding, she bled a lot before she got here. But the point is that Nya only has a 50/50 chance of surviving." She said and then left.

"That's horrible!" Kai shouted. Zane and I felt the same. But even though we felt bad about that, but the worst part was breaking the news to Jay.

Kai knew what we were thinking and he said," I'll send him a message."

After that we were all silent for a long time.

(Jay's p.o.v.)

I ran out of the hospital waiting room once Cole and Zane got there. I couldn't handle everyone else talking about whatever.

A few later I got a text from Kai.

_Jay, I know you're not going to like this but I have to tell you. The nurse said Nya only has a 50 chance to surviving._

Nya. Only having. 50 chance of living.

Kai would never joke about this. He's not kidding. I take a seat on the park bench thinking about that. Nya. 50 chance of living. It didn't make sense. I then took a walk to clear my mind, only to make it more fogged. I can't think straight now. I went back to the Bounty on top of Dareth's Dojo to get a drink. Before I walked in, I noticed something on the sidewalk.

It was a little paper bird Nya made the other day. But she said something to me before she sent it down.

_Jay, before I fly this, remember I won't stop fighting for us. Even if a new threat comes and tries to tear us, remember that they can't. If I'm on the door of death, remember that I won't stop without a fight._

I remember those words. But she has fought. She made it to a 50 percent of life. But now I know that she has given it her all. She can't fight any longer. She did all she could to stay alive. This attack on her was too much or her to bear. She might just have to leave.

Forever.

As I stare at her paper bird, I shed a single tear.

**This chapter is probably not one of the best, but tell me what you people think.**


	7. Timer Trick

**OK it took me a long time to make this chapter. At first, I thought this chapter would be more on what happened to Tora's team and not very good, and then some of my plans for this didn't work out. But then I started work to a little more and then this chapter became more dramatic. To keep the suspense, tell me what you thought about this chapter in the comments!**

(Tora's p.o.v.)

We just got away from those ninja. First the fire ninja chased us, then the earth, then the ice ninja. Once the fire ninja left, the ice and earth ninja chased us around the city for like an hour until we lost them. After that, we went back to Kunyo's place in the Lonel Underground City.

"Tora, I told you before we got to their base, we should have got her in the heart!" Kunyo yelled at me.

"I thought she was going to die if we stabbed her in the abdomen." I tell him.

"Tora, you're Master Azulon's apprentice. You know she has a chance of living!" He shouted.

"Kunyo's right." Kaya interrupted.

"Yeah, that does sound suspicious that you wouldn't want to stab her in the heart. You always choose that place. Like on every mission. Like at the old dojo where those two kids grew up and the one at that Blacksmith shop, you stabbed both of the women in the heart there." Talia said.

"Is something up with you Tora?" Kunyo questioned.

They know me too well. I always do that for every mission. They can't know I'm working with Azulon to kept the girl alive to weaken Jay.

"N-No I just wanted to try something new." I said so I wouldn't have to tell the secret.

"Yeah." Kunyo says.

An awkward moment of silence came and then I left.

* * *

_A few hours later._

* * *

I walk into my master's room to tell my report on my mission.

"Tora. Have you let the girl live?" He questions me.

"Of course my master." I reply to him.

"And have you sent my servant Kerry to tell the ninja Nya only has 50/50 chance to live?" he asked.

"Yes. The ninja believed it. I even got to see how the blue ninja got the text message. I was also able to read his emotion about her health condition. From what I saw, our plan is working very well." I reported to him.

"Good. Once they realize that she will definitely live, the blue ninja's feelings for her will be even greater." Azulon said.

"But there is one problem." I had to tell him.

"What is it, as long as she is kept alive it's alright but tell me?" he said with a strong tone.

"Well, she is definitely going to live, but she's in a coma"

"Did you tell Kerry to tell them she might not come out?" he asked.

"Yes." I answer.

"Then everything is fine." He replied.

"One more thing, I set a timer on her medical equipment." I tell him.

"Tora, you are one of my best apprentices." He praised me.

* * *

(Jay's p.o.v.)

I was in my room staring out the window at Nya's paper bird on the sidewalk, until Lloyd came in.

"Jay, there was a call for you at the hospital."

"Fine..." I said. I don't know why I want to go to the place where my girlfriend might die. But for her. It's the only reason. I got up and left.

_At the hospital…_

I walked in. There I saw Nya on her bed barely alive. Even though she remains in life, she's in a coma. And they said she might not come out. Ever. I sat next to her bed. Seeing her so lifeless it's so..so…so….unreal. The Nya I know and love is dying right in front of me, and I couldn't do a thing about it. I grabbed her hand to feel a little better, but I just felt worse. I stroke her face. If this is her last moments and my last moments of happiness, then this is what I'll do.

(Nya's p.o.v.)

I'm trapped inside myself. I feel alone until I felt the presents of Jay. I know he misses me. I wish I could just say something to him.I know I'm going to live. I know. I have enough life inside of me. Not enough to get me out of this coma, but I know I will live. But, what's that long beeping sound outside?

(Jay's p.o.v.)

I hold her hand. I start to feel better. Start believing that she will live. Until I hear something. I hear her medical equipment making sounds.

_. . .Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

" Noooo!" I yelled out.

I put my head down on her temple and I could hold back.


	8. Awakening

(Jay's p.o.v.)

She's gone. The monitor has made the sound it does when someone dies. This can't be true.

(Nya's p.o.v.)

If I can hear outside right, then I think my monitor was set on a timer. I was going to get a few more hours of sleep in my coma, but Jay is obviously going to throw a fit.

"Jay." I whisper softly.

"Great. She's not even gone for two minutes and I'm hearing her in my head." He said staring at a wall.

"Jay, it's me I'm not dead." I tell him.

"Her voice in my head is making me feel worse, and I don't even know how that's possible." He said again. He's lucky I love him so much.

"JAY. Turn around." I shout to him. Then he turned around.

"Nya! How can it be!" he yelled to me.

"I was never dead the monitor was wrong. I was getting a few more hours of sleep." I answered him.

"At least your alive. I never felt such loss when I thought you were dead" He told me with relief.

"Jay, I need to ask you something." I said to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why is one of the chairs in the window?" I question him.

"Uhhhhhhh…. It was there when I got here" he tells me. I know he's lying.

"Yeah ok then. But anyways, let's get out of here I was stuck here long enough" I replied to him and we left.

* * *

_A few hours at the Bounty…_

* * *

"Ok but, what should we do about these assassins?" Kai asked.

"What else, hunt them down! I've been waiting to get back into the action!" Cole shouted out.

"But we barely know them, what can we do?" Zane said.

"He's got a point, but they are really stealthy, they were able to set a timer on my monitor at the hospital." I tell them.

"Trying to find these people is harder that I thought." Jay said.

"We will find them." I said.

* * *

_In the Lonel City….._

* * *

(Tora's p.o.v.)

"Master, the blue one has fallen for her even more." I tell Azulon.

"Good. But change of plan. We are going to kill her now." He said.

"Wow this plan is going quicker than I thought." I told him.

"Yes. You have worked hard, now rest for the day. Our target is a tricky one." He said and then I left.

(Azulon's p.o.v.)

I at midnight I meet Kunyo.

"Master, it's been a long time since I've heard from you." He tells me.

"Yes. That's because I'm working on Tora so he can be an assassin of my using." I tell him.

"Yeah, hey are you still sticking to the plan to keep the sister of fire alive?" he asked me.

"No. We must kill her ASAP. Even though the blue ninja's liking for her grown, which makes him not wanting to loss her even more, it is also weakening us. So, as a result of our plan being a win lose situation, we must kill her soon. I will still be a sight to watch when we really kill her, which is good." I reply to him.

"But how will we kill her then." He questioned me again.

"We will kill her by the hands who loved her first."

"Her mother?"

"No"

"Her father?"

"No you imbosol! It's Kai! KAI!" I exclaim to that idiot.

"Ya but Kai likes her like almost as much as the blue ninja." He said.

"So then we will possess Kai." I tell.

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes. At night. When we are most powerful. When she finds her own brother trying to kill her, she will be devastated, well for the rest of the time she will have left." I tell him.

"Only a few more hours and the killing will begin." Kunyo said.

"MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" we both laughed evilly.

**Wow crap Kai's gonna get possessed! But will they succeed? Tell meh what u people think! Until next time! **


	9. Oh Nya

(Kai's p.o.v.)

I was sleeping in my bed until I heard a voice all my name.

"kai" the wind whispers to me in a voice which I can barely hear. I hear the noise again.

"Kai"

"Guys, do you hear that?" I ask.

"No just just go to bed I think Cole is having one of his cake dreams and you don't want to wake him from one of those." I hear Jay say.

"Yes I have accidently did that and I'm still missing some of my gears." Zane came in.

"It's probably nothing." Lloyd said. We all went back to sleep.

"kai" Okay that is it. I walked out of my room to see how the heck is making those noises.

"I know someone is here. Show yourself!" I tell the person.

"Rushing into things already?" said an unknown voice. But I know that voice. It was the voice who said that they should have stabbed Nya in the heart.

"I know you! You wanted to stab my sister right in her heart." I yell out to the evil warrior.

The warrior came at me. I take out the knife I always hide in my sleeve. But he had two swords. This won't be easy, but I won't lose. Apparently, he doesn't know how to us his weapons. I start winning and I believe I can win the battle. I scratch his arm a few times. He begins to grow weaker. Not much of an opponent. Worse than the serpentine. Every so often, he would catch me off guard, but I would get back at him. I thought this would be a cinch, but then he reveals his true powers. I trip him, and he disappears. "Huh?" I say out. But he is clever, he snuck up behind me and pinned me to the ground. His grip is strong. I can't get up. I underestimated him. A clever little weasel.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"I, Kunyo, want you." The warrior whose name is Kunyo said.

"You're trying to capture me! Good luck!"

"NO. I'm going to possess you!"

"Never, I won't give up to a slug like you!" I tell him.

"Well it looks like you are about to!" he shouts to me.

Then, somehow he turns into a spirit thing jumps into my body.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"TAKING OVER YOU." Kunyo says to me.

I then feel myself loosing conscious of myself. I can't tell me what to do. I'm being hacked. I I can barely finish this thought. I-I-I c-can't see with my own eyes. Everything is becoming so grey. With eyesight I do have left, I see my body turning grey. Everywhere I look is grey. I don't know what he's doing to me; I just know I have to break-

I feel bad, I must do something bad. Now that Kunyo is in control, time to get my mission on stage two. I am no longer the old Kai. I am the bad Kai. Time to kill my master's target.

I put up the two swords and say,

"Oohh, Nyyaaa!"

**Looks like Kai' gonna try to kill Nya. Never thought I would say that. But anyways, Nya will probably die. But we don't know yet. That's up to Kai. Until next time, R&R! **


	10. Getting Closer to Demise

(Jay' p.o.v.)

"Oh Nyyaaa" I hear Kai say. Then his footsteps came walking down into Nya's room.

"Oh Nyyaaa" I hear him say again.

"Kai what are you doing? Kai…Kai….Kai!" Nya yelled and then something shatters.

"Nya!" I yell, running to her room to find Kai holding two swords, and trying to kill Nya.

"Kai what are you doing?!" I yell.

"YOU. You will not get in the way of my master's plans. I must get rid of her!" Kai would never say that. This wasn't Kai.

"Kai this isn't you stop this!" Nya yells.

"And let you live? Ha ha ha!" he responds. After a few minutes, the others walk in, but are quickly defeated.

* * *

Possessed Kai: Killing you wasn't as easy as I thought….. Let's get to work shall we?

Then before I knew it, Kai threw me into one of the rooms and locked the door.

"NYA!" I shout, but it's too late now. All I can hear is the clanging of evil Kai's two swords, trying to kill Nya with them.

Possessed Kai: You won't live for long without your Romeo.

Nya: Kai, don't let him win!

Possessed Kai: Shut up you!

Nya: Kai, I know the Lonels are possessing you! Snap out of it!

For a minute, he stops, but keeps attacking.

(Good Kai's p.o.v.)

"Get out of my mind, Kunyo!

"Once I kill you sister, I will let you free!" he says.

"I will find my way out of the trace I'm in."

"Yeah, once I kill your sister!"

"Dude shut up!"

(Nya's p.o.v.)

Kai is coming starting to come at me harder with every ounce of energy he's got. I know the one possessing him is the one called Kunyo, the man who wanted me to be stabbed in the heart. But I have a plan.

I let possessed Kai get closer. When he makes a blow that looks like it hit, I fall on the floor.

Possessed Kai: I have done it.. She's dead!

_Kunyo lets Kai free from his trace of being possessed._

Kai runs over to my side. He thinks I'm dead, but I whisper the plan into his ear.

Kunyo: Now, I bid you a good night.

When Kunyo had his back turned, Kai and I both grabbed one of his two swords, and stabbed him. We heard his screams as he fell to the floor and died.

Once we're sure he's dead I let Jay out of the locked room. Then we woke Zane, Lloyd, and Cole.

Lloyd: Let's hope that never happen again.

Cole: Let's forget this ever happened and go back to bed. Hopefully, I can go back to my cake dream.

Zane: Agreed.

(Azulon's p.o.v.)

One of my scouts ran in.

Scout: Master Azulon! Master Azulon! I have urgent news for you!

Azulon: What is it?

Scout: Kunyo...is dead! The girl killed him!

Azulon: WHAT! That immature, unpleasant, brat! Scout! Go get Tora!

Scout: Yes master.

_Once Tora comes. . ._

Tora: Master, I have heard the news. What is our next action?

Azulon: The time has come! Ready the troops, we're going to invade Ninjago City and get the blue ninja and his girl.

Tora: As you wish.

Azulon: Once we capture them, that girl will meet her demise.

**Looks like the next few chapters are gonna be violent! And that not even the worse part! What will happen next, will the Lonels succeed one their invasion! Find out next time, and R&R!**


	11. Fall

(Nya's p.o.v.)

After the incident 2 nights ago, we're all back in order. Killing that one human creature thing, everything's back to normal. Until Kai came back home from the walk through the woods he went on a few hours ago

He busted through the door, and he was covered in bruises, scratches, and a whole lot of blood.

Cole: Oh no!

Jay: Kai, Kai what happened?!

Kai: N-Nya

Zane: What with Nya?

We laid him down on the couch

Kai: N-Nya…They….are….here

Nya: What do you mean?

Kai: T-The o-one we killed….t-there's m-more of t-them

Jay: That can't be good

Nya: But what are they?

Then Garmadon came in

Garmadon: The Lonels. That's who they are. They are a group of humanoids who have to kill the two people who love each other the most in all of Ninjago to keep their existence alive.

Lloyd: But dad, how do you know this.

Garmadon: I saw it. They killed me and my brother's mother. They even said it. I was only three but it was a day that I'll never forget. But, we have to get to safety before the earthquake happens if we want to keep alive.

And at that moment, there was an earthquake

Nya: It has begun!

Garmadon: You and Jay are the only two people who can stop them now. Good luck to both of you. You will need it.

Nya and Jay: Thank you.

Kai: Jay

Jay: Yes Kai?

Kai: I'm probably not going to be around here for much longer, but I need to tell you something.

Jay: What is it?

Kai: I trust you with Nya

Jay: Kai…. I never thought I would here you say that.

Kai: I never thought I would say that either, but I mean it.

Jay: Thank you. I'll get Nya for you

Nya: Kai! Please don't die on my. You're the only family I have left!

Kai: Nya, I don't know if I can do that. But remember that I'll always be here for you. Even if I do die. Now go, and avenge me and save everyone else from their evil clutches.

Nya: I will Kai

Kai: Thank you

Nya: Don't worry Kai. Kai? Kai? KAI!

Jay: Nya, its ok he's in a better place, now let's go do his dying wish. We will do this for him.

Nya: You're right. Let's go, and Kai, peacefully rest

Jay and I headed out to door, to our unknown destiny

* * *

Before we get there, we travel in stealth, and we see all the people being put into the Lonel's vehicles to be held in prisons.

Once we get to the center of Ninjago City, we unmask ourselves.

Jay: Ready for this?

Nya: More than you are.

Then they attack us. We fight them all. Everyone we go through end up lying on the ground, covered in blood. We take out half, but they send reinforcements. After we kill one, another takes it's spot. Then we are outnumbered. There was at least one hundred surrounding me and one hundred surrounding Jay. I can hold my ground, but I see Jay starting to go down. A few more minutes, he gets knocked out cold, I try to run to him, but a few seconds later, I'm down along with him.

(Azulon's p.o.v.)

I saw my plan being unleashed onto Ninjago, the land soon to be mine. To make my dream becoming even better, I hear a few of my soldiers coming in with the girl I want. Nya.

Scout 1: We have locked Jay down in the cells. She was a lot harder to take down than him.

Azulon: Then this kill will be a fine prize for us.

Then they begin putting her in chains next to my throne.

Azulon: Now, get the boy from his prison cell. He's about to get the shock of his life. One he will never forgot. Today will be the day the one he loves the most dies.

**Wow. Let's see what happens next chapter. But that'll be up in I don't know how much time. Please review, and until next time my friends.**


	12. The Smoke that Never Lies

**So sorry for not updating in a while. Forgive me for that. Hopefully this chapter will get you all back. As I always say, review when you are done reading please. Good luck with the chapter**

(Jay's p.o.v.)

I was in trying to find a way out of my cell and a way to find Nya, three of the guards came.

Scout 1: You're coming with us

Jay: What makes you think I'm coming with you

Scout: Because we're strong than you now

I was going to get up to them, but I fell back down again

Scout 2: Exactly

Then they took me by my wrists and took me to their leader's throne

I was up at the throne room, and that's where I saw Nya held up in chains in Azulon's throne. She was looking down, as if she failed. If anyone did, it's me

Jay: Please let her go I love her!

Azulon: That my friend is a flaw, that you and your mate will pay for. Join us, and we might just let her die on her own, ninja

He then started to choke her

Azulon: Your feelings for her betray you. Your fear makes you want to love her and to protect her. Your anger when she in the hands of your enemies. You can't really protect her. Let this make you realize that you should join us

Nya: Don't l-listen to him Jay

Right now I'm on the verge of joining, but I have to stay strong

Jay: Its takes strength to resist the bad guys, only the weak people join badness

Azulon: You will not believe the power of the dark side

Jay: and the ones who don't go into it are even better. I know that you were made to be like this. But you can still be a good guy, please turn away from your anger-

Azulon: SHUT IT! You think you know me so well, when this is your first real encounter with me. My job is to keep people like you two from destroying us. This job that I am happy with. And now, I didn't want to be like this, oh who am I kidding! I was just waiting for this moment. Now the tool for my success is right here. Now you shall feel what it's really like to be surprised, Jay

He took his sword, I tried to get to him but the two guards hit my head and pulled me down. He drew his sword and brought my Nya forth.

Nya: He- ah- ahh

All I heard was Nya's ripping screams. She fell to the ground as the blood from her heart was coming from her chest as I caught her before she was on the floor. I cradled her body and turned her head to me as I stroked her face.

Nya: Remember my love Jay I love you since the day I met you. I always will.

Then that was it. All her energy was gone. My love Nya was dead and gone. I couldn't hold back from all the pain he has brought me.

Azulon: Now, let's leave our fine boy Jay to drown in his loss.

They all left to leave me here with my lifeless Nya still in my hands.

Jay: I'm sorry


End file.
